1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a method and apparatus for facilitating entry to polling places by persons with disabilities, and in particular to a kit and method for improving access to polling places for persons with disabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
The right to vote is fundamental and guaranteed under the U.S. Constitution. Yet persons with disabilities have historically been a disenfranchised force in the American political system. For example, in the 2000 election, voters with disabilities voted at a lower participation rate than the general population, in large part because of their inability to physically enter many polling places.
Entrance into inaccessible polling locations is a primary concern for voters with disabilities. The U.S. General Accounting Office issued a report in October, 2001, that indicated that 84% of all polling locations had some barriers to accessibility for disabled voters. Typical among these barriers include curbs or steps which cannot be traversed, doorways which are too narrow for a wheelchair, and doors which a disabled voter may have difficulty opening unaided because they are too heavy or have inaccessible door hardware.
Another problem is that occasionally accessible entrances may be locked on election day, so that voters with disabilities cannot enter.
One alternative means of allowing voters with disabilities to participate has been “curbside voting.” Many new voting machines are portable, and can be brought out to a voter who needs assistance. In this system, voters who arrive at an inaccessible polling have traditionally honked their horns, yell up, or sent someone inside to tell election officials that they need assistance so that officials can bring a ballot out to the front of the inaccessible facility or to the voter's vehicle. While this system is in place in 28% of all polling locations (of the 84% that are inaccessible), it has been ineffective to date as in many cases election officials do not hear horns or other requests for assistance, and voters are often left outside in hostile weather conditions.
Alternative solutions for voters with disabilities such as making them vote absentee ahead of time and changing their polling locations impose unreasonable burdens on these voters by making them vote at a time and place different than other citizens.
Election officials face unique challenges in making their polling places accessible. Polling locations such as churches, schools, and civic centers are normally not controlled, owned, or operated by election officials and are merely leased for election days every few years. Thus election officials have limited ability to impose access changes on facilities they do not control. Another problem is that there often are often a limited number of potential polling sites within a jurisdiction.
In November, 2002, President George W. Bush signed the “Help America Vote Act”, which requires that polling places be made accessible to voters with disabilities in terms of entrances, exits, paths of travel, and other areas prior to the 2006 presidential election. The legislation allocates $100 million for this purpose. While this amount may sound impressive, it amounts to less than $500 for each of the inaccessible polling locations in the United States. Permanent accessibility changes to polling locations such as automated power doors, permanent ramps, or changing polling locations are cost prohibitive—and should just a small percentage of polling places spend such amounts, there will not be enough funds to solve access issues at all of a county or election district's polling places.
Thus, there is a desperate need for portable and affordable solutions to make polling places more accessible for voters with disabilities.